Mrs Pig is pregnant
by KseniaLynn
Summary: Cake tells Fionna that Mrs. Pig is preggers again and decides to tell Marshall while they're hanging out. Little does Marshall know that Fionna has no idea how the baby making process happened, or that it was somehow up to him to explain it to her...oh glob.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: how are babies made?

"Hey, Marsh, guess what Cake told me earlier," Fionna spoke, leaning her head on his thighs while the rest of her body took up his red couch.  
"What?" He asked flicking one of her bunny ears.  
"Don't just say 'what', make a guess," she said sticking out her tongue.  
"Uh, Mochro got knew horse shoes," he guessed randomly.  
"Nope."  
"Cake baked a cake and question the morals of eating it."  
"Nope."  
"She accidentally swallowed another hair ball."  
"Nu-uh."  
"Uh, she went on a crazy adventure."  
"Dude, it's not about Cake," she informed him.  
"Just tell me what it is then," he replied, seeming as bored as she was impatient. She sighed.  
"This morning, Cake told me that Mrs. Pig is preggers," she told him.  
"Again?" He asked now picking at his nails. The black Polish he was dared to put on by Fi a week ago was finally starting to chip.  
"Yeah."  
"Which one is this one? Her fourth?" He questioned looking down at her face.  
"Fifth," she said.  
"Damn! Tree Trunks needs to calm down," Marshall joked with a brief laugh.  
"Huh?"  
"He needs to pull back on the reins, chill out for a while. Those two are like rabbits," he continued.  
"Rabbits?" She questioned, tilting her head in confusion.  
"Yeah…because rabbits bang a lot," he explained for her.  
"'Bang'?"  
"Y'know, sex," he said and returned to his nail.  
"Marsh, you're confusing me," she told him.  
"With what?" He asked, his tone on the impatient side.  
"What does Tree Trunks and rabbits have to do with Mrs. Pig being prego?" She questioned. He looked down at her for a solid thirty seconds before bursting out laughing. Fionna glared at him as he chortled and snorted in his naturally heinous laughter. "Marsh, I'm serious." His laughter finally subsided and he patted her head.  
"Nice one, buns, but your 17. There's no way you can convince me you dunno about the birds and the bees anymore," he said with a smug smile.  
"Marsh! You're seriously confusing the heckyy outta me right now! What does Mrs. Pig being pregnant have to do with birds and bees and rabbits and Tree Trucks?" She snapped. He was silent. Shit, she really didn't know…Fionna sat up and turned herself to look at him.  
"Marshall…how exactly are babies made?" She asked him.  
His eyes instantly widened at the question and he ever so slightly blushed. He was so not ready for that question, and he especially was not about to explain to Fi the magic of making love. Mostly because he might mess up and accidentally imply that they start doing the lovers tango on his fucking couch. Except it wouldn't be the couch fucking…Anyways, a one thousand year old with the mentality of eighteen was not the best to explain that shit.  
"Do you really not know?" He was hoping she was just pulling a great big prank on him so he would look like a fool being all flustered about explaining sex.  
"No, do you really think Cake would tell me about it ever?" Alas, he was wrong.  
"Uh, maybe you can ask again?" He suggested, feeling a little nervous now.  
"Ugh, she'll just say I'm too young still, and you said I should know this," she replied.  
"I did?" She nodded, and Marshall sighed. "Look, Fi, I'm not the best to explain this sorta thing to you…"  
"Why not?" She challenged folding her arms.  
"Because I'm your friend and it would be awkward," he told her, starting to get defensive too.  
"How would it be awkward?"  
"It always is, and it's usually with your parents and I'm not your dad," he retorted.  
"Ugh, you're the only person who can explain it to me, and if you can't I'm just going to have to find out myself-"  
"No! Don't do that!" He hissed. She frowned.  
"Is it really that bad? Just tell me already," she nagged. He sighed.  
"Fine…I'll tell you, but I'm only telling you. This isn't going to be around of fucking show n' tell, got it?"  
"Huh? What does that mean? 'Show and tell'?" She asked. He groaned and slapped his palm over his face.  
"I mean, if you're curious to what something looks like I'm not gonna show you how to do it," he explained.  
"Oh…why not?" Marshall turned beat red.  
"Do you want to get pregnant or something?" He nearly shouted.  
"I wasn't asking you to do it to me! Just…show me like 5 feet away," she muttered the last part shyly. He sighed for the third time; this girl is a handful.  
"Maybe. We'll see. Anyways, what do you already know about pregnancy?"  
"Uh…that's when the baby is in the mothers stomach," she said.  
"That's it?" She nodded. "Okay, you're already wrong so let's start with the parts."  
"What parts?"  
"I'm about to explain that, dumbo," he snarked. She rolled her eyes.  
"Explain faster," she nagged.  
"Whatever. You know what makes a man a man and a woman a woman when they're born, right?" He asked. She nodded and grinned. "Tell me."  
"Well, guys have something called a peanut and girls have boobs." Marshall couldn't decide if he should laugh or cry. This was ridiculous. Cake needs to educate her sister!  
"No…no, that's…that's just really wrong," he told her, her face dropping instantly.  
"What? That's what Cake told me."  
"Sweetheart, you misheard her. Guys have penises, and girls don't just have boobs. They have vaginas." Her brows furrowed.  
"I…don't know what those are," she admitted.  
"Of course you don't, but that's okay. You…" he placed his hand on her shoulder, "have a vagina." He informed her.  
"Really? Where?" She asked. Marshall clenched his jaw, and waved his hand in the direction of her crotch. She looked down. "Oh, well I can never see it because it's always covered in a lot of hair." He grimaced, 100% certain that she would not want him to know that if she really understood.  
"Okay, that's called pubic hair, and-"  
"Do you have that too?" She interrupted. This was just getting more and more awkward for Marshall, yet it seemed like nothing to her. He blushed.  
"Y-yeah, all people do unless they decide to shave it off or something."  
"Do you shave it?"  
"I just told you I have pubs, of course I don't shave it," he snarked.  
"Oh, yeah. Do I have to shave it?"  
"No, it's more of a personal preference."  
"Okay, and you have a pe-nis?" She asked.  
"Yes. Most men do," he replied.  
"What does yours look like? Is it in the same place?" She asked innocently and glanced down at the crotch of his jeans.  
"Y-yes, and I told you I'm not gonna show you things," he reminded her, getting redder.  
"Then draw a picture."  
"Fi, I sing and I play instruments, but I don't draw."  
"Then show it to me," she ordered, becoming as frustrated as he was embarrassed.  
"I said I'm not gonna show-"  
"Fine, I guess I'm just gonna have to got out there and find out for mysel-"  
"Glob! You're fucking impossible," he growled standing on his knees and undoing his belt. She giggled and watched as he undid his pants and pulled them down slightly. "A-and if anything happens it's you're fault," he grumbled.  
"How is it my fault? I don't know what would be happening if anything happened," she responded.  
"It's your fault, now shut up," he hissed and slipped his finger under the elastic of his boxers. He sighed. "Okay, no…touching, or pointing, and especially no laughing," he instructed. She nodded and he braced himself for the response as he tugged down the elastic.

**Heyo. Quick chapter but right now I'm functioning on five hours of sleep. Hope you like it, and there will definitely be a second chapter! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: what are those?

"What are…those?" Was the first thing out of Fionna's mouth. Marshall's face turned a light shade of red, although it would be the same as Fionna's fire truck face.

"What are what?"

"Um…those droopy things," she described.

"Uh…"

"Like, the things…ugh, can I just point please?" She begged looking up at him.

"No way! That's embarrassing!" He growled.

"Seriously? How is this embarrassing?" She challenged. He groaned. She had no clue.

"Fine, just…no touching," he allowed and crossed his arms. Fionna aimed her finger and traced the outline in the air with an eye squeezed shut for a better view.

"There," she said. Marshall looked down to what she was pointing to and finally realized she was asking about his balls. Fionna the human was asking about Marshall lee's balls. His. Fucking. Balls. And she wore no shame.

"Those are called testicles, aka balls," he informed her, feeling completely mortified that she had called them droopy.

"Oh, what do they do?" She asked.

"They make sperm."

"What's that?"

"It's basically baby juice…when two people have sex the sperm goes in to the vagina and fertilizes the egg which is inside of you," his voice trembled as he itched to pull his pants up.

"Oh, so the egg is like the seed and the sperm is the fertilizer you put on the soil, right?"

"Um…not exactly. The sperm itself is the literal seed. The egg needs a seed to grow in to a baby."

"Where does the sperm come out from?" She asked innocently.

"Uh, it comes out from the tip," he told her.

"When does it-"

"Listen, I'm happy to answer all of your questions, but can I please pull my pants up?" He virtually begged.

"But what if I have more questions?"

"Do you really need it out?" He snapped, growing more and more impatient with her.

"Maybe, I dunno," she shrugged.

"Whatever, I'm putting it back," he grumbled and stuffed himself back in to his boxers. He redid his jeans and sat back down on his couch, crossing his arms and glaring at the floor. It seemed that Fionna hadn't even notice his flushed cheeks until now as she stroked the backs of her fingers over the diluted yet bright color.

"I didn't think vampires could blush, are you really that embarrassed?" She spoke gently and poked his cheek.

"Of course vampires can blush, and yes I am. You only show that part of yourself to the person you want to do what I'm explaining with," he mumbled, still refusing to look at her. She thought for a moment, and sat back.

"Well, if it makes you feel better. I think you have a beautiful penis," she said bluntly. He snapped his head to her and glared.

"What the fuck, Fionna?" He nearly shouted.

"What? I'm trying to make you feel better."

"You're failing miserably, and you haven't seen enough dicks to properly judge the beauty of mine!"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry I said anything," she apologized defensively and crossing her arms. He remained silent and glared at the floor. That angers Fionna and prompted her to inch closer and turn his head to look at her.

"Marshall. Stop. Being. So. Grumpy," she told him with a slap on each cheek.

"You're the one who forced me to show you my dick, so it's your fault."

"It is not, I gave you a choice," she reminded him.

"Yeah, show you my dick or let you go out there and get fucked by someone. Great options you gave me, Fi," he growled sarcastically.

"Ugh, did you seriously think I was really gonna do that? You are so thick headed sometimes," she said tapping the side of his head. Marshall waved off her hand and continued to sulk and stare at his wall. "And besides, I don't even know all of what happens, so I wouldn't even know how to do it," she rambled, hoping to get him to talk or at least make a snarky comeback. Again, silence. Fionna sighed. "Can you at least finish explaining this to me. I'm still really lost," she begged.

He finally looked over to her pleading blue eyes and clenched his jaw. She looked really cute. Marshall cursed himself for thinking that. Yeah, he always thought that, but now was the worst time to be thinking that. But the way she was begging him…almost turned him on. The pout in her lips and the desperation in her eyes made him think of how she'd wear the same expression in she was trapped underneath him. Her limbs trapped with his hands, and her cheeks bright red. He could just imagine her bright blue eyes fluttering open as she begged for more from him. Damn that was tempting. He could almost hear her screaming his name…

"Marshall?" He was suddenly snapped back in to reality as he realized Fionna was still waiting for his response.

"Uh yeah, I guess," he replied and tried to wave away any thought of doing his (clueless) friend. "So what else do you want to know?"

"Well, you've shown me and explained penises…so what about the vagina?" She asked. Marshall smiled slightly. This was his specialty.

"Vaginas are wonderful, you're very lucky to have one. The outside, the part you can see under your pubic hair, is called the labia majora. It's probably one of the most sensitive parts of your body. One of them. Anyways, you have two labia's. The labia majora on the outside and the labia minora on the inside. They're there as a gate to your actual vagina. Although we call that General area the vagina it's really just one part. Between your labia minora is your clitrious, aka the magic button-"

"Why is it called the magic button?" Fionna interrupted.

"I dunno, maybe if you didn't interrupt you would," he snarked.

"Sorry."

"Anyways, it's called the magic button because this _is _the most sensitive part of your body," he told her.

"Really?" He nodded.

"One touch, and you'll be trembling with pleasure," he spoke in a low voice to emphasize his words.

"It…feels good?" She murmured, starting to turn pink.

"It feels way more than good. It feels so good you would scream." His eyes hung half lidded as he subconsciously let them fall down her body.

"You know a lot about vaginas," she noticed.

"Don't think it's because I'm old and wise and crap. It's because I really like vaginas," he told her.

"Oh…so making a baby is supposed to feel good?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, sex is one of the most magical things you'll ever experience."

"Oh…so what else is there?"

"A little lower is your urethra, which is where your pee comes from. This part doesn't really have anything to do with sex, it's just down there with everything else," he explained.

"Oh, that's good to know."

"And then a little lower than that is the opening of the vagina."

"The opening?"

"Yup. The vagina is kinda like a long tube that's about 5-8 inches long that leads to the uterus, aka the baby chamber," he said poking her stomach. She giggled.

"So, that's where the baby grows?" She asked. He nodded. "But how does the guy get his stuff in there?"

"Uh, that's the uncomfortable part…" Fionna frowned. Uncomfortable? Oh glob. "You see, the vagina is like an elastic band; it stretches. So how sex works is the guy becomes erect, that's when the blood rushes to the penis and it becomes hard and stiff, and then his puts it in the vagina." Fionna's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"In! As in he puts that giant sausage in to this tiny hole!" She shouted. He laughed slightly at "giant sausage" and nodded.

"Yup, at first it might hurt, but you shouldn't bleed or anything if he's doing it right."

"That sounds horrible! Why would Mrs. Pig and Tree Trunks want to do that!" Fionna grabbed her head, trying to make sense of why they would want to do that.

"Fionna, calm down-"

"I mean it just sounds terrible! Why! That's just so weird! What would-" Marshall slapped his hand over Fionna's mouth to silence her and starred her in the eye.

"Listen, Fi, it's not polite to shame someone for their own private sex life. People can do whatever they want with their bodies, and if you say stuff like that you make them feel really bad. This is a sensitive topic, and that's why it's so awkward to talk about. People have sex because they really care about they partner, or they want children, or they were just in the mood. Sex…it's very complicated, but it feels really good. That's why people do it," once he finished he pulled his hand from her mouth and watched her gape at him. Her eyes were shameful instead of desperate. It made her look like a lost puppy, and it was fucking adorable.

"I…I'm sorry," she mumble.

"Just be glad you didn't actually say that to them," he replied.

"Marshall…how do people usually start sex?" She asked. Marshall hesitated.

"Usually, they start kissing, and they don't really stop. They kiss each other's ears, and necks, and chests…and other places you wouldn't normally kiss."

"So, it really starts with a kiss…right?"

"Not exactly. It could start with a touch or a glance or something like that, but kisses work." Fionna thought for a while.

"Is there a difference between regular kisses and sexy kisses?" Marshall stifled a laugh. She was so innocent, he found it endearing.

"Yeah, definitely," he answered. Fionna bit her lip, hesitating and gnawing at it nervously. She felt like she had already asked so many questions, but she had one more. Would he get mad? It was hard to tell if he would. "Any more questions? I'll answer anything you want," he claimed with a big warm smile. He felt like he did a good job at explaining and a bit more comfortable with explaining these things, but he was not prepared for what she would say next.

"Could you…maybe…show me the difference between a normal kiss and a sexy one?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: kiss me like a hysterical joke

Marshall blinked at her question. She wanted him to do what?

"Huh?"

"I haven't really experience normal kisses with FP because he was literally always on fire, and I haven't experienced sexy kisses either. Could you maybe show me since you're the one who's explaining things to me?" She asked again.

"You…you want me to kiss you?" He stammered. She blushed and looked down at the couch.

"Uh, yeah, if you wouldn't mind," she muttered. Marshall thought for a moment, she was literally asking him to kiss her. Was this some kind of prank?

"You want _me _to kiss you? Me. The Vampire King. Killer of the night. Heir to the night o'sphere, and son of a demon. You want me to kiss you?" He questioned.

"I trust you, okay? If you don't want to just say so. Don't rub it in." That caught him by surprise. Fionna trusted him. Like, fully trusted him. Trusted him enough to kiss her and not end up fucking her brains out.

"I never said I didn't want to," he said. Her eyes snapped up to his from the red material underneath them. "I was just making sure you know who you're asking to do this," he smirked and moved himself to face her.

"Of course I know who I'm asking, I've known you for years," she reminded him. He chuckled.

"I'm aware, but sometimes you forget just how dangerous I really am," he pointed out. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, you couldn't hurt me if you tried," she sassed crossing her arms. A flirtatious smile spread across his pale face, and she remembered her request and blushed.

"Hold still, buns, I don't wanna accidentally cut you," he said showing off his fangs and cupping the sides of her face. He could feel her pulse under her fingers and his smile got 30% flirtier. Fionna took a deep breath as he leaned forward coming closer, and closer, and closer to her mouth. She could feel his cool breath on her cheek as he tilted his head and hovered his lips over hers. Her heart felt like it was about to explode, her body stiff as a board as he grinned.

"Bunny, relax. This is the normal kiss," he assured her, smoothing his thumb under her cheek bone.

"I know…you're just really…close," she murmured, closing her eyes.

"I kinda have to be if you want me to kiss you," he told her.

"No duh, Marshall," she snarked.

He laughed and finally brushed his lips against hers. She inhaled sharply at the contact, and completely stiffened again. His lips were softer than she imagined, and the kiss was sweeter than anything she's ever tasted. As soon her body started to relax and lean in to him he pulled away a smiled at her.

"See? That wasn't too bad," he said and patted her shoulder. She giggled nervously.

"Yeah, I guess it wasn't bad at all," she smiled. His smile widened in response when it suddenly turned back to flirty. She watched his eyes turn from warm and happy to misty and alluring right in front of her.

"Now for the other one," he whispered seductively and roughly pulled her closer.

She squeaked once his lips returned over hers, his hand was on her lower back and pushed her body against his. This time his lips did more than simply press against hers. Instead he kneaded them, pressing shortly yet roughly and making her melt in his arms. Fionna let her eyes roll back as he continued. He got more and more aggressive to the point where he clamped her bottom lip between his teeth and ran his tough over it. Fi couldn't feel her brain, but could feel everything in her body. His kisses made her warm and her heart race, his hand on her back made her want to be closer to him, and his tongue pushed for a different sensation. She moaned shortly as he explored her mouth and held her tighter. He grinned at the noise and pulled away to look down at the panting girl in front of him.

"And that was a 'sexy' kiss," he said letting go of her waist and scooting back to his spot on the couch. Fionna blinked in shock as he smiled at her. It was a smug smile, and she didn't like it. She frowned an shook away her surprise, wiping the spit from her mouth and clearing her throat.

"Meh," was her response. Marshall raised a brow.

"Meh?" He questioned. She shrugged.

"I dunno, it just wasn't that exciting," she lied. He gave her an are-you-serious look and turned himself back to face her.

"I dunno if you noticed, sweetheart, but I made you moan just by kissing you," he reminded her.

"So? I seriously doubt that was the best you could do." He leaned forward to intimidate her, his stare hard as he place a hand on her knee.

"Baby, you couldn't handle my best," he snarked. Fionna appeared to be unfazed by his suggestive remark, but it excited her more than any chance at adventure.

"Try me," she said stubbornly and crossing her arms.

She looked him square in the eyes and smiled slightly. Marshall held her stare, gripping her knee tightly and keeping his hand still. He knew what she was waiting for, and he knew she was doing this on purpose. She was lying, and it was insanely convincing. If it hadn't been for that small moan he would've been completely convinced. As she continued to wait for him to kiss her again he started laughing, letting his head hang and his shoulders shake with his laughter. Fionna's smile disappeared and he took his hand away from her leg, starting to laugh louder. Why is he laughing so hard? Was it something she said? Did she do something she didn't realize she did?

"Marshall?" She spoke. He threw his head back and fell against the armrest, howling with laughter and clutching his stomach. Okay, now she was more annoyed than concerned. "Marshall, cut it out. What are you laughing at?" She demanded to know putting her hands on her hips.

"I almost believed you! Oh my glob, I was so ready to prove you wrong!" He snickered.

"Huh?" Now she was down right confused.

"Damn, you're a pretty good liar, but I seriously doubt you thought that was 'meh'. I mean, you've never made out with someone before so how would you know? Next time you'll have to try harder to damage my ego," he laughed and sat up. Fionna frowned as he ruffled his hair back in to place.

"I…" she paused. Judging from how hard he laughed about almost kissing her again, he really didn't…

"I think I have to go now…it's getting late and Cake might be worried."

…so she decided to drop it.

"Late? It's barely three o'clock," he told her.

"Yeah, I mean it's getting close to dinner and she might be making something. I better go see," she explained.

"Okay, do you want me to walk you home?" He asked.

"Uh no, I'm fine," she said getting up off the couch.

"Okay, and Fionna?"

"Yeah?"

"If you have any other questions about that stuff, be sure to ask me about it." She nodded.

"Got it."

* * *

"Cake! I'm home!" Fionna called as she arrived at the tree house. Cake was no where to be seen, and some of the furniture was toppled over. What happened? "Hello?"

"Fionna!" She heard Cake hiss and looked up to see her falling from to ceiling feet first.

"What the-Cake!" Fionna braced herself and covered her face with her arms as Cake landed on top of her and scrambled to her head.

"Are you alright, baby cakes? You've been at the malicious little vampires house for hours!" She mewed, sounding as if she'd been panicking ever since Fionna left. The blond sighed and pried her sister from her head.

"I'm fine, and Marsh ain't malicious," and he wasn't little either.

"He's evil, Fi! I saw him picking on the candy folks the other day!"

"He always does that, and it's not like he's eating them or killing them. He's just scaring them," Fionna defended him. She didn't know why she was, but she was.

"But still! He always looks at me like I'm his next meal, and the way he looks at you ain't any better," she shivered at the image of the vampires piercing red eyes staring in to her.

"He does not…wait, how does he look at me?" Fionna asked.

"It's terrible! He's a real piece of work. He always looks you up and down as if you're made of vampire food. He's got this look in his eyes as if he's ready to tackle you and eat you at any moment. It gives me nightmares," Cake describe, completely unaware of how Fionna imagined it. Marshall has totally been checking her out…and he was more than willing to kiss her today.

"Oh."

"And when he thinks you're not looking he totally stares at your butt! I don't know why. Maybe he ate someone's butt once and always wanted to do it again. That's nasty." Fionna blushed at this information. When he kissed her the second time, his hand was fairly low.

"Does he stare at it for a long time, or like a long long time?" Fi asked.

"A long long time, I always get nervous when you hang out with him alone. Who knows what he'll try," she growled the last part. Fionna laughed nervously.

"Oh, he's harmless, I promise. Anyways, what's with the mess?"

"Oh, I heard you open the door and thought he might've walked you home, so I kinda freaked out and clung to the ceiling," she told her. Fionna laughed.

"You really are a scary cat."

"I am not!" Cake argued. "I just don't trust that no good vampire."

"Whatever, he didn't come," Fionna assured her.

"Good, the further away he is the more comfortable I am."

"Uh, are you planning dinner soon?" She asked.

"Yeah, I was in the middle of defrosting some meat for meatloaf. Your favorite!" Cake said gleefully and returned to the kitchen counter.

"Awesome, I'm gonna go take a bath. Will it still be an hour or so?"

"About 53 minutes, yeah. Why you taking a bath though? You don't look dirty," Cake then leaned forward and sniffed her, "you don't smell dirty either."

"O-oh, I just feel kinda icky. Marshall forgot to clean his house today so I feel kinda muggy," she lied.

"That stupid vampire! Evil _and_ messy! I don't know why you hang out with that grease ball." Fionna giggled at her hysterical sister.

"Whatever, Cake. I'll see you when I'm clean."

"Okay, have fun!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: asexual beings

Fionna sank deep in her bath tub. The warm water encased all her body and half her face as she stared at the swirls of soap. Her mind had started to twist in circles as she sighed through her nose. The water smelled of warm vanilla, the strong scent of her shampoo seeping in to her pores. Today…was strange. She knew why, but she didn't know why that reason made it so strange. Does Marshall…like her? She kept arguing why he would or would not like her, but in the end it always came out as inconclusive. Dumb vampire and his stupid mixed messages…she wishes he'd either fess up or shut that flapping mouth. Really soft flapping mouth. A soft, flapping mouth with the most addicting lips she's ever tasted.

She hated how short those kisses were, and how he laughed at the thought of making out with her again made her cringe. He made her feel stupid, but he makes everyone feel stupid. That's just him. It was getting old for Fionna, and she wanted him to stop, but he only would if he saw her as his equal…like, sexually? Maybe, he has talked about his grand fucking skills before he explained things to Fionna. She always thought he was talking about grand fucking _skills, _not grand _fucking_skills. Now she understood. He was bragging about his penis or whatever. Which was quite floppy. Marshall did mention something about it becoming erect before being able to have sex…but how would she do that? Ugh, she still knows nothing after all that explaining! Fionna lifted her head from the water and gave a frustrated sigh.

"He left everything out!" She muttered to herself. Well, not everything…he did tell her about that one thing. She couldn't remember the name, but she did remember how much he emphasized it would make her feel.

"One touch, and you'll be trembling with pleasure."

"It feels way more than good. It feels so good you would scream."

One touch between the…what are they called again. Lybria? Lydia? Lysolma? Something with an L for sure. Anyways, one touch between the whatsisname and her body would fill with pleasure. It was tempting, but should she do it? Fionna glanced towards the animal skins that serviced as a door. Would she make a sound? Would Cake hear? The blond opened her legs and looked down. Everything was distorted in the water, but it still didn't look that pretty. Are all vaginas not so pretty? She shrugged. Penises aren't exactly the best things to look at either. Fionna decided people don't really seduce each other with their baby making bits.

She glanced to the door briefly before drifting her hand between her legs under the water. Another sigh escaped her lips as she spread her lyaba-what-a-what. Where was it again? He said something about it being first, so at the top? Her finger grazed up her sex and she shivered. She's never touched herself like this. It was…different. She did it again and felt tingles coming from it, shivering once again and then stroking more towards the top. Fionna grunted as the tingling started to grow. How could she feel like this. It was odd, but she was starting to see how good it felt as she stroked faster. Fionna bit her lip as her heart raced and her lungs demanded more air. Her body was starting to feel as if it was on fire. She couldn't believe how fast the sensations grew, her body starting to twitch when she hit a certain spot. Fionna bit her lip and grabbed the edge of the tub with her free hand, gripping it with all her might as she started to pant. Glob, what if Marshall was doing this?

The simple thought made Fionna whine, her free hand instantly flying up to cover her mouth as she glanced towards the door. Cake must be too preoccupied with the meatloaf. Thank glob. Her mind resumed the idea of Marshall. The sound of his husky chuckle would be the first thing she'd hear if he was here. He'd tease her and joke about how sex-crazed she already was after just learning about it. She'd pull him close and kiss him again, tasting those addicting lips once again as he'd slip his fingers between her legs. Her hand muffled the sound of her moan, that idea was enough to kill her. She wanted it so badly. She wanted to feel his lips down her neck and his hands all over her body. She wanted him to make her feel this good.

"Marshall," she breathed and let her head fall back, her hand still firmly pressed over her mouth while she continued to stroke her clit. She removed her hand temporarily to allow herself to breath and quietly pant. "Marshall…"

Fionna felt herself get higher and higher as she pressed harder and harder. She was desperate to keep this amazing feeling, and the only way to keep it was to build it until it finally burst inside her and she came for the first time. A squeak managed to pierce her vocal chords as she felt the release and tensed up in the warm water. Once she relaxed and fell back, she took a few minutes to catch her breath before smiling and laughing at herself. She had no idea what she just did. All she knew was that she wanted Marshall to make her feel that way. Over and over again. Then she suddenly remembered she was just debating whether or not he actually liked her and frowned. If she wanted that she was gonna have to do some real investigating rather than a physical investigation. She frowned.

What evidence did she have to prove he liked her? He didn't really hang out with any other girls, right? He only hangs out with his old band mates, her, sometimes PG, and some other creepy monsters that weren't girls. Maybe she could talk to PG and ask if Marshall has told him anything that would help. What else could help her decide? He did show her his penis…except he was very unwilling to do it. She had to blackmail him to get him to drop his pants, and he was blushing the whole time. He was impatient and snappy, and was obviously embarrassed. Honestly she would've thought he'd be more proud of it like 'yeah, of course I'll show you my penis, it's fucking rad," or something. But no, he was shy, and mortified. He was so…not him.

Fionna thought long and hard in her warm bath tub, trying to find a definite piece of evidence that would prove he liked her. What if someone else asked to see his penis? Would he say no, or would be proudly present it to him or her? What if Fionna asked to see someone's else's penis? Would they show it to her, or would they say no and call her weird for wanting to see their penis? Damn this was a hard case to crack. She always went to one person when she needed to crack a case…and he was the perfect guy to ask.

Fionna strolled through the candy kingdom, happy that she had managed to convince Cake not to come with her. If she tagged along there's no telling what she would do to get rid of her. She knocked on the tall doors of Gumball's castle and waited for Peppermint to answer. When she did she smiled up to Fionna.

"Good morning, Fionna. Are you here to see Prince Gumball?" She asked. Fionna nodded.

"Yes, I am."

"Okay then, right this way," Peppermint said as she lead the way. She lead Fionna down to the kitchen (of course) and found Gumball dropping some chemicals on what looked like a freshly baked pie. After the sixth or seventh drop the pie suddenly spouted evil green eyes and a vicious snarl.

"Oh plonk!" Gumball shouted as it jumped to attack him.

"Hiya!" Fionna rushed over and threw her fist in to the evil pastry, splattering crust and sweet apple bits everywhere.

"Ah, Fionna, thank glob you're here," he smiled and picked off a piece of crust from his clothes.

"No prob, PG," she replied.

"Prince Gumball, Fionna is here to speak to you," Peppermint announced.

"Thank you, Peppermint, you are dismissed," he said.

"Yes, Prince Gumball," she bowed and left.

"Okie dokie, what can I do for you, Fionna?" He asked as soon as peps was gone.

"I need you to show me your penis," she told him bluntly. Gumball blinked and dropped his jaw.

"Pardon?"

"Your penis, I need you to show me it," she rephrased. He raised a single thick brow.

"Why are you asking this?"

"Uh…well, it's a long story," she said.

"Start." Fionna sighed.

"I was talking with Marshall about Mrs. Pig being pregnant, and then he started making sex jokes that I didn't get at the time. So he gave me the talk and…I asked him to show me his penis as a joke because I hadn't seen one before…" she explained.

"Did he?" Gumball asked.

"I wasn't really expecting him to do it. It was just a stupid joke, but I couldn't back out because he would've gotten angry about it and be like 'you should've joke about that crap' and whatever."

"So…he did." Fionna signed and nodded.

"Yeah."

"Okay, and why are you requesting to see mine?" He questioned. Fionna blushed.

"Well, I'm a little confused. You see, Marshall had been sending mixed massages lately, and I can't really tell if he likes me or not. I think he might, but he could just be extra flirty sometimes. Anyways, I was curious if he showed me because I joked about going out and finding out for myself if he didn't, or because he actually liked me in a way," she explained. Gumball blinked. "Never mind…forget I asked. Sorry."

"It's fine, but I'm still lost on why you want to see my penis."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. I was thinking that guys don't just show their penises to just anyone. So if I asked someone else and they said no then that would mean that he did want me to see it. Although he was quite embarrassed. Maybe he wanted me to see it in a different kinda situation…" Fionna trailed off in to thought, her brain starting to hurt from all the thinking while Gumball sighed.

"I guess it's not that obvious to everyone," he muttered.

"Huh?"

"Maybe it's because I've known Marshall for so long, but it's painfully obvious to me how he feels about you," he told her.

"It…is?" PG nodded.

"I mean, he even checks out your butt," he pointed out as if this piece of information was greatly significant.

"Is that supposed to mean something?" She asked tilting her head in confusion. Gumball rolled his eyes.

"Marshall is a boob guy. He only looks at butts when he likes someone so much that he'd stare at anything they had," he explained.

"So he likes boobs…"

"Correct."

"But he stares at my butt?"

"Anything really. It's kinda pathetic if you ask me," he said.

"I still don't get why him looking at my but means something. Does he like me or not?" She demanded to know. PG groaned and slapped a palm over his face. This girl was hopeless.

"Yes! He does! He specifically told me to never tell you, but I couldn't make it any more obvious!" He snapped. Fionna gaped at Gumball's outburst and blinked in surprise. PG sighed. "Sorry. I shouldn't have shouted," he apologized. Fionna closed her jaw and shook away the shock. He actually liked her. It wasn't some big mystery anymore. Oh _shit._

"It's okay," she assured him. He nodded. "And as for the whole 'show me your penis' thing…you can forget that…forever." He chuckled.

"Alas, even if I wanted to I couldn't," he role her.

"Huh?" She tilted her head in confusion.

"I don't have a penis," he informed her. Fionna now gawked, opening her jaw more than it's ever been opened in her life.

"But…Marshall said that's what makes a guy a guy," she recalled.

"That is true, for sexual beings. I am an asexual being," he announced.

"I don't know what that is," she said.

"Asexual?"

"Yeah, what's that?" She asked.

"It means I don't need to have sex to reproduce. I'm made out of candy mass, if I wanted a son or daughter I would simply create one by myself without a partner," he explained.

"Oh…so you can make yourself pregnant?" Gumball laughed.

"No, I don't get pregnant. I just reproduce. Like pinching off a small piece of me and letting it grow up in to a child."

"Oh."

"Does that make sense?"

"Not at all."

**Sorry about the lengthy chapter. It was either one really long one or two super short ones :/ I doubt the next chapters will be this long: faire warning.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: boobs guy

"Weren't you here yesterday?" Marshall asked from his kitchen as Fionna walked in through his front door.

"Yeah. Are you complaining?" She sassed.

"Not really. What's up?" He said leaning against the frame dividing his kitchen and living room.

"I have another question for you," she claimed. He smirked, cocking his brow and a little excited with her interest in the subject.

"What kinda question?" He played dumb. She rolled her eyes and set her green bag down next to his couch, the two colors contrasting and making them brighter.

"You know what kinda question, Marsh, don't play dumb with me," she said. He chuckled.

"Fine, what's your question?"

"What do you know about boobs?" She asked. He furrowed his brows, why was buns interested in boobs? Yeah they were great, but he doubted that she really knew how amazing they are.

"Uh, like related to pregnancy, or just in general?"

"Both." He scratched the back of his neck. Should he really talk about this with her? What if he accidentally says too much?

"Well…with pregnancy boobs produce milk to feed the baby," he told her, but she already knew that.

"And…?" She waited for him to spill. He shrugged and looked away shyly. Fionna smiled slightly and crossed her arms. "You're embarrassed." Marshall looked to her and glared, pink starting to slightly bleed through his cheeks.

"W-what? No, I'm not. Why would I be embarrassed? That's ridiculous," he growled. Fionna's smile grew smug as she walked towards him and poked his slightly tinted cheek.

"You so are! You're embarrassed to talk about boobs with me."

"You're crazy, I'm not 'embarrassed' about talking about boobs, okay?" He snapped, slightly leaning away from her.

"Prove it. Tell me everything you know about boobs," she challenged. Marshall glared at her for a good minute before sighing.

"Okay then. Boobs are just sacks of fat on your chest. They're squishy, and they're always warm for some reason, and…" he trailed off avoiding eye contact. His blush deepened.

"And? C'mon, finish your sentence," she urged impatiently.

"Nah, forget it," he said and walked pat her to pick up a cup next to his couch.

"You're not convincing me that your no embarrassed about this," she sang and put her hands on her hips.

"Whatever, why do you even want to know, huh? You've got your own, why don't you find out for yourself," he grumbled and went to put his cup back in to his kitchen. Fionna rolled her eyes. Gumball was right, it really was obvious. When he returned she crossed her arms under her bust, purposely pushing them up as she pouted.

"Glob, you're so cranky. Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed or something? Geez," she tsked.

"No, I just seriously doubt you need me to tell you about tits considering you've got your own. You should seriously be an expert," he said, resisting the urge to glance and the perfect window of cleavage she had put in front of him. Did she do that on purpose? No way, they're just…really big, and probably soft…

"I dunno, I've never touched them," she said blatantly. He blinked.

"You've had those for, what, 7-6 years and you've never touched them?" He asked. She nodded. "How is that even possible? Every girl I've talked to has grabbed their own tits at least once in their lives." Fionna shrugged.

"I never really found interest in them. I seriously doubt grabbing them would do anything anyways," she said oh so innocently. Marshall chuckled.

"Glob, of course it would do something. What are you, nuts?" He scoffed. She glared at him.

"Well so-rry I don't spend my days grabbing my boobs. What would it even do anyways? You even said their just sacks of fat," she retorted tightening her arms and pushing her chest up even more.

"Why don't you find out, you obviously got your own. Go nuts!" Fionna opened her mouth the shout at him when she realized what he said and softened her expression.

"Obviously?" She questioned dropping her arms.

"Huh?"

"You said obviously…" she reminded him. He blushed again. Shit. He was scared this would happen.

"W-well yeah, I mean it doesn't take much to notice them," he stuttered. She narrowed her eyes on him.

"Have you…been looking at them?" She asked. Fionna had to try her hardest not to laugh at the mortification on his face.

"No, I just noticed," he said trying not to trip over his words. She smirked.

"You so have. You've been looking at them for a long time, haven't you?"

"Can we stop talking about this?" He groaned putting his palm over his face.

"No way, this is too fun. You're so embarrassed it's hilarious," she giggled. Her giggle was adorable, and it made him even madder. He sighed and dropped his hand.

"Fine, I might've checked you out a few times, but it's nothing," he admitted.

"Nothing? What about when you check out my butt?" She challenged.

"H-how do you know about that?" He demanded to know. She was surprised he wasn't even denying it.

"I have my sources," she claimed. He gave a frustrated sigh and put both palms over his face to hide the embarrassment.

"Whatever," he mumbled.

Fionna's smile started to fade as she started to experience his second-hand embarrassment. Wow, she just completely shut down Marshall Lee. She honestly thought that was impossible, but there he was in front of her without saying a single word and hiding his face from how much she completely humiliated him. She felt…bad.

"Hey, I don't really mind that you look," she told him. He peeked between his fingers at her. "I was just thinking about them, and how they didn't really do anything except feed babies…" she muttered shyly. Marshall dropped his hands.

"You don't mind?" He asked. She shook her head, never letting her eyes snap from his so he would get the message. He sighed.

"And…I was thinking," she started. "Since you showed me your penis, maybe I should show you something in return." Marshall hesitated, and then smirked.

"Sure, sweetheart. What did you have in mind?" He asked, returning to his flirtatious self. Fionna blinked. Wow, it didn't take him long to recover from that.

"Well, on the topic of boobs, maybe I could show you mine?" Fionna felt stupid saying it, this is not how she imagined things going. His smirk widened as glanced at her chest and quickly returned to her eyes. Oh how the tables have turned now.

"Okay, but on one condition," he said.

"Which is?" She asked. He then backed her against the wall and trapped her between his hands. Fionna gasped when her back bumped in to the cold wall and she realized she was trapped. Oh crap.

"_I_ get to undress you." Oh _shit._

"Um…o-okay," she stuttered as she felt his cool fingers brush against the hem of her shirt.

"You're just gonna go along with that? That's not the bunny I know," he murmured and brushed his thumb against her hip. Goosebumps were left in his wake and sent shivers up Fionna's spine.

"I-I don't see why I wouldn't," she replied as he nuzzled against her neck.

"You do remember I'm a killer right? I could bite your neck and drain every last drop, yet you trust me to take off your shirt and not fuck you senseless?" He whispered in her ear and continued his hand up her shirt. Her eyes widened.

"Senseless?" She breathed, his lips pressing against her cartilage.

"Did you think you were being clever? Acting all innocent when you asked me those questions, yet you knew it would end with something like this?" He whispered and ran his fingers down her spine.

"N-no, I-"

"What exactly are your sources? Did you ask about me? Who?"

"I a-asked Gumball," she muttered shyly. He chuckled.

"Damn, you are so hopeless," he said and kissed down to her neck. She frowned. These were normal kisses. They were too light and faint, she wanted more.

"Marshall, you're kisses…" she trailed off and he chuckled again.

"Are they too sweet for you? Do you not like normal kisses?"

He spoke and pulled her shirt up underneath her bust. She couldn't speak in fear of her voice giving, so instead she nodded and gasped as he pressed his palms over her body. With his large lithe hands he explored her bare abdomen and back, loving the way his skin brushed against hers. It almost slid, as if they were meant to touch. His lips curved against her neck as she rested her hands on his forearms. He then held her body against his, and kissed to her jaw.

"Neither do I," he whispered. And with that he whipped off her shirt and clamped his lips over hers.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: baby making without a baby

It took Fionna a while to fully register what was going on. She was pinned against Marshall's wall, his hands all over her and her shirt flung over his shoulder. Let's not forget to mention the fact that he was sucking on her lips and it felt amazingly good. But Fionna was still mentally flipping out over the fact that he figured her out so quickly. She honestly thought she was doing pretty good. Apparently she wasn't. The adventuress sighed against his bottom lip as Marshall grabbed her chest, his greedy hands forcing an airy moan from Fionna's lips.  
"Mmm…feels good right?" He hummed as she struggled with her breath. She nodded as he squeezed again.  
"Really good," she murmured.  
"Doesn't take much to excite you, does it?" He continued, reaching behind to undo her bra. She gasped at the audible snap while he worked his fingers underneath. "Or is it just me?"  
Fionna whined at his chuckle tickling her ear, involuntarily pushing her chest further in his hands. She gripped his arms tight, her finger tips brushing his flannel. Marshall resumed kissing her neck again, and enjoyed her gasps for air as he did so. He had been waiting so long to hear those adorable gasps and to feel her soft chest. It was better than he could ever imagine (and he was definitely good at imagining). He sucked and licked at her neck, eager to memorize the texture and taste of her angelic skin. Her angelic skin he was currently tainting with his demonic tongue. How pure can an angle really be once a demon gives them an offer they can't refuse?  
"Marshall…" she reached up to tangle her hand in his hair, trying to guide him to her lips while struggling to hold back her sounds.  
He obliged and followed the path to her lips, desperately latching on to them at once and wasting no time getting his tongue to play with hers. Fionna would be telling a lie as big as the sun if she said she didn't enjoy it. She did enjoy it. Thoroughly. Marshall liked it too, but he mostly making sure he wasn't dreaming everything that was going on. He pulled her naked waist from his cool wall and held her body against his. He kept one hand on her chest and his mouth on hers. She moaned in response, clinging on to him and undoing a few of his buttons on his flannel before quitting and pulling it off all together. She couldn't help but look at his bare chest and spread her fingers over his pale skin. His chest looked the same as the rest of his body; supple, thin, and wildly attractive. He chuckled, distracting her momentarily before she leaned forward and nuzzled in to his neck. Her mouth was warm against his bite marks and he instantly stiffened.  
"Ah…Fionna-" he was cut off by a groan as she softly bit the punctures, his hands curling in to fists against her body. "F-Fi…I-I'd advise you n-not to do th…th-Ah!-t," he stammered as she continued with his marks.  
"But you make such interesting noises," she whispered. He struggled with a moan as she caressed his neck and dragged her tongue over the scars. "I want to hear more."  
"Fionna…I-I'm…sensitive there," he told her, his breath heavy.  
"I figured," she said and then sucked on his neck.  
He groaned and buried his face in to her neck, reaching up to grab her bunny hat and pull it off. Once her long hair was freed he laced his fingers in with her golden locks, scrunching up handfuls to her scalp and panting in her ear. She giggled and dragged her tongue from his clavicle to his ear, grazing the marks and sucking on his lobe. Marshall growled and shoved her back by her shoulders. Fionna gasped once her spine hit the cold wall again and she looked up at the starving vampire currently pinning her against it.  
"You're a bad little girl," he smirked tracing a finger over her jaw line. She was speechless. He leaned forward and kissed her lips once before smiling. "Pop quiz, Fi," he announced.  
"Q-quiz?" She stuttered.  
"It's mandatory to test you on the content I taught you yesterday. I must make sure you really learned everything," he spoke as his hand drifted down her figure.  
"You mean…?" She didn't have to finish her sentence, she knew exactly what he meant. His smile widened in to a grin as his hand snaked under her skirt, ridding it up her hips and giving him space to move.  
"Question number one: what is…this?" He asked as he softly pressed against her lips through her panties. She gasped.  
"M-Marshall!" He tsked and shook his head.  
"Wrong answer. That is not called a 'Marshall', but good guess. Try again," he said starting to knead her damp folds.  
"I-I can't remember…glob," she panted.  
"I'll give you a hint, it starts with an L."  
"L…l…l-laybia?" She guessed, her chest heaving against his.  
"Correct," he said pulling down her white panties enough to wiggle in to them.  
"Question two: what is this?" He asked and stroked her clit. She moaned loudly, rolling her head back against the wall and rolling her hips against his magic fingers. She was right, it felt a hundred times better when he was the one touching her.  
"Clit," she murmured and grabbed a fistful of his hair.  
"That was fast, have you felt like this before?" He questioned pressing kisses to her neck.  
"Yes…" she admitted.  
"Mmm…last night? You didn't even know about it before that." Fionna nodded.  
"I…like your fingers better," she confessed, turning redder from what she was saying. His kisses got rougher along with his hand, her simple words exciting him.  
"Question three: what is this?" He breathed and shoved his finger inside her. Her hands shot up to his shoulders and she hissed. She hadn't explored that part of her body yet.  
"T-that's…my vagina," she managed. For some reason that turned Marshall on even more. He delved his finger in deep, enjoying her plush warm walls while he started to kiss over her breast. She squirmed at the foreign feeling he thrusted upon her, her body bending against his with each time he pushed in, and completely arching back when he added another finger.  
"F-fuck!" She whined, trying to get used to the stretch while his thumb rolled circles around her clit. Marshall was too busy sucking her right nipple and trying to dig deeper to realize her nails digging in to his shoulders. He was too absorbed by how aroused he was just from the blond moaning and groaning in front of him. Her whine pushed him too far, his body way too deprived to handle it. He subconsciously rubbed his length against her thigh, finding slight relief in his tight jeans, but it still wasn't enough.  
"Marshall…give it to me, dammit!" She ordered reaching down to undo his jeans. Fionna tugged them down along with his boxers and felt him against her thigh again. "Marshall," she whined desperately.  
He kissed his way back up to her neck and pulled out his hand to shimmy her panties down her legs. Once she was freed, he hooked his arms under her knees and pushed her close against the wall. She wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled against him, waiting for what she had anticipated ever since he kissed her. Marshall started to push in, groaning once he made contact with her warm, wet folds.  
"Fuck," he cursed, hiding his face in her long blond hair as she squirmed and whimpered.  
"Marshall…i-it hurts," she said between sharp intakes of air. He pressed sweet kisses to the side of her face and up to her lips. She closed her eyes as he kissed her softly and relaxed against his body. With that he pushed a little further, causing Fi to pull back and hiss. "F-fuck…" she whimpered, droplet of wetness starting to gather in her long lashes.  
"It's okay, don't worry. It'll stop, you just gotta relax," he assured her in shushed tones. He pulled a strand of hair from her face and leaned in to kiss her again. Fionna allowed him to, enjoying his gentle lips and groaning once he pushed again.  
"Marshall," she whispered against his lips. She wasn't saying it because it hurt or because it felt good, she was l  
saying it for the sake of tasting his name on her tongue.  
"Are you okay? Do you want me to slow down?" He asked, real concern peeking through his voice. She shook her head.  
"Keep…keep going," she urged and braced herself by clinging to his neck.  
"Are you sure? I can stop if you nee-" he choked on his words as she purposely clenched around him, wiggling slightly to get more of him and sucking on his bite marks again.  
"Cut the crap and fuck me already," she demanded, her voice hoarse yet confident. Marshall didn't need to be told twice. He pushed in to her again, his length almost all the way in as she moaned against his neck. "More," she ordered. He struggled with a moan himself. Whenever he stopped she's clench until he moved again. One more push and he was inside her. He took a moment to feel how incredible she felt. Her walls were so soft and untouched. He almost felt guilty for being the first. Almost. Fionna rolled her hips and moaned from what she felt inside her. She loved it. Yeah it still stung a little, but it felt so good the stinging was like a minor cut.  
"Y-you have to move," she mumbled and kissed his neck sweetly like he had done before. He was too busy being caught up in the way she was moving. Her hips felt so good, he forgot he was supposed to be the one moving. Once he snapped out of his trance he quickly started to pull out and push back in. Fionna shouted, and dug her nails in his scalp and shoulder. "M-Marshall!"  
He smirked, her thighs trembled and squeezed around his waist as he moved his hands down to her ass. She begged for more and he obliged, setting a steady pace and kissing against her jaw. Her body tried to move against his, but the wall left her nearly immobile. All she could do was let him do all the work, yet she so desperately wanted to buck her hips against his. She mewled and whined for him to go faster when she suddenly turned her head away and sneezed.  
"Fuck!" Marshall groaned and let his head fall against her shoulder, panting while he stopped momentarily.  
"Marshall, keep going," she pleaded, rocking her hips the best she could with her back pinned against the wall.  
"That felt really good," he said in a husky voice.  
"W-what?" She stuttered.  
"When you sneezed…glob that felt so fucking good," he mumbled and kissed her neck. He resumed a slow pace, much too slow for Fionna's taste.  
"I-I don't know why…"  
"When you sneeze your vagina clenches automatically," he informed her.  
"Oh…is that good?" She asked.  
"Really good," he said before ramming in to her hard. She screamed as he roughly slammed in to her. He wanted to repay her and make her feel just as good. Fionna's toes curled in her shoes and they started to slip off her heels. She gasped for breath between her wild moans and rolled her head back. Marshall took advantage of her exposed neck and nipped at her skin, squeezing her tush tighter and thrusting deeper.  
"Mmm…I'mmmm…Ah! It feels…I can't…" Fionna's voice shivered as she tried to explain. She couldn't describe it, but she was getting so close to that feeling she got last night.  
"What's…wrong?" He asked kissing to her ear.  
"It feels…so good…I don't know h-how to de…scribe it," she managed.  
"Are you gonna cum?" He asked and sucked her lobe.  
"I t-think. You d-didn't tell me a-about that," she then whimpered and dropped her head. He grunted at her breathless voice. She sounded so shameless and innocent, and it probably shouldn't have turned him on so much. But it did, and he pushed even harder.  
"Me…too," he huffed. She moaned and wiggled her hips as much as she could, getting everything she could out of his body.  
"More…more…more! More!" She demanded, moaning each word and pulling on his hair. He chuckled.  
"Wow…for your first time…you're quite the sexual deviant," he teased and licked her clavicle.  
She ignored him and pulled his lips up to hers, smashing them against her and eagerly prodding her tongue in his mouth. Anything to shut him up. With one last hard thrust Marshall groaned, unable to hold on anymore and cumming inside her. Fionna screamed and tore her lips from his, leaning back as the pressure snapped inside her and experienced her second orgasm. She relaxed against the wall, her legs loosely wrapped around Marshall's waist and her chest heaving. Marshall had to find the strength to keep her in place and himself on his feet, but his knees were so weak he thought he would collapse the second he pulled out.  
"How…was that?" He said between breathes. She looked at him and smiled slightly before leaning forward and kissing him briefly.  
"Meh."

**YAY! They fucked! And also yay for a double update. This is the last chapter so this fic is officially closed. Pretty sure this is my first completed fic that's not a one shot...and this was originally supposed to be a one shot...Anyways! I hope you liked this story. I had a lot of fun writing it and reading everyones reviews. Thanks so much 3 3**


End file.
